Kissing in the Rain
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: Some words better be untold, because they could destroy the perfect moment.Daiyako. Sequel to "Standing in the Rain". It's kind of cheesy...


**©Sunrisepainter:** _Kissing in the Rain_

* * *

Title: Kissing in the Rain

Fandom: Digimon Adventures Zero

Genre: Romance,

Language: English

Author: Sunrisepainter

Raiting: K+

Characters:

Miyako Inoue (16)

Daisuke Motiyama (15)

Takeru Takaishi

Ken Ichoujiji

Hikari Yagami

Pairing: Daiyako

Summary: Some words better be untold, because they could destroy the perfect moment.. Daiyako.

* * *

Kissing in the Rain

Eventually both of them weren't sure when the whole thing started. Maybe it was destiny. Maybe it was accidentally. But they were sure it was difficult. Difficult and right at the same time.

Their relationship had changed since they had spent more time together. First it was because he wanted to distract her. From the guy she once loved. From the girl she begrudged. From her broken heart. But lately he soon realized that he enjoyed her company.

They had much in common. She liked to talk about all kind of sports and the new gossip about several people. They laughed and fought about the stupidest things and they learned more about each other.

Eventually he was able to read her expressions. He knew when she was happy, sad, depressed, before she told him about it. He noticed how she scratched her nose when she was deep in thoughts or nervous. He noticed how she chewed on her hair when something bothered her. And he noticed how her face lit up whenever he made her laugh.

And finally he was sure that he was definitely and irrevocably falling for her.

With this awareness he it wasn't the same. All the time when she was around him he was tensed. He couldn't about something else then telling her about his feelings. But he never had the courage, too. And he was afraid that maybe she was still in love with her ex-boyfriend, even when she denied it. Once she told him that she was totally over Ken, but he could see in her eyes that she was lying.

He sighed when he walked to their usual meeting point. Today was the the day he wanted to tell her the truth. He once told her that he was honest and so he hoped she would believe him. Today was the day Daisuke Motiyama would tell Miyako Inoue that she was more than a friend to him.

He saw her standing next to the big oak tree in the park. Her hair was pulled in a ponytail and some of the violet strands were hovering in the soft wind. He stopped and eyed her closely. Hell, she had no clue how beautiful she looked. It was breathtaking to him.

Nervously he put his fingers to his hair and approached her. A huge smile appeared on her pretty face.

"Hi Daisuke, how ya doing?"

"Great", he smirked and didn't know what else to say.

"So...", she started, "where do we want go?"

He though about it for a moment. Of course they could watch a movie, but he wasn't in the mood today.

"You wanna take a walk?", he asked finally.

"Sure", she shrugged her shoulders. They moved along the path, side by side. Exceptionally they preferred to remain silent. Daisuke felt kind of uncomfortable. Normally they would talk about casual stuff.

He saw her gazing up to the blue, clear sky. Her eyes reflected the sunlight and shimmered in all imaginable colors. It was amazing.

When she noticed him starring at her she smiled and he blushed.

"Beautiful sky, isn't it?", he tried to change the topic. He didn't just meant the sky, but her as well.

"Yes", she nodded, "who have thought that late summer would be that sunny and warm."

"Hey look at this", she laughed and pointed at a spot not far away. There was a little child with a huge dog. He was not less than four times bigger then her. She was supposed to walk the dog but actually it seemed to be the other way around.

Daisuke joined her laughter and took her hand. It wasn't on purpose, but rather he didn't think about it. She stopped laughing and looked at him surprised. Daisuke realized what he has done and let her hand go like it was on fire.

"I-I-I am sorry, Miyako", he stammered and his cheeks began to burn, "I didn't want to..."

"Daisuke, it's okay", she smiled warmly at him, "I don't mind."

And then she surprised him. She took his hand again and kept on walking. When he didn't move she turned around and cocked an eyebrow:

"Something wrong?"

"Um, no", he shook his head. Man he acted foolish again.

"Then let's go", a smile approached her lips and she pulled him after her. This time he didn't resist.

He felt like the spot where she touched him was on fire. He felt the heat crawling up his arm and his heart beating faster.

Automatically she felt how a smile was formed on his lips. Perhaps he was lucky and she returned his feelings.

After walking and talking some time, they sat down on a park bench. They still hold each others hand but their eyes didn't meet once. Normally they weren't the shy ones.

"Yesterday I saw him. With Hikari", she mumbled out of the blue. Surprised he looked at her. She still avoided his eyes. Instead she watched the clouds, that were now hovering above them.

"I thinks they are dating know."

She didn't sound too sad and he was relieved. It would have been a disaster if she had started crying right now.

"Poor Takeru", he felt really sorry for his friend/ex-foe. The friendship between him and the blond was better now and after Hikari broke up with him, because she was annoyed by his fan girls, Daisuke and Takeru became very close. Not like him and Miyako, but it was developing.

Since Ken dumped Miyako he avoided him. A few times the Ichoujiji tried to talk with him but Daisuke made clear that their friendship was officially over.

He never told Miyako about their encounter a few days after he found her crying in the rain. He wanted to know if it was true what she told him and so he asked Ken about it.

He told Daisuke exactly the same that Miyako has told him. He didn't once deny that he had a crush on Hikari, although they were best friends.

Furiously, because Ken said something about Miyako being annoying and nerdy, Daisuke had plant a punch on his friends chin and stormed off.

"Yes, poor Takeru", she repeated and shook her head, "I hadn't expect Hikari being this rude."

"Unfortunately love goes it's own way", he philosophized.

"How deep", Miyako giggled but then she frowned.

"Dasiuke?"

"Yeah, Miya - hime?", he smirked. She slapped him on his shoulder and blushed:

"You know that I don't want you to call me that."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Anyway, I wonder, if you...if you...", she bit her bottom lip, "if you mind that Hikari chose Ken over you after all you have a crush on her."

Now was the perfect moment to tell her. To tell her that his crush on Hikari ended when he started hanging out with her. That she meant a lot to him.

But he didn't find the right words. He chocked and cleared his through but their was just silence. Patiently she waited for him to say something. Finally when he wanted to open his mouth, he felt something wet on his nose.

He gazed up to the sky. He hadn't noticed that it was dark know. Another raindrop dripped on his forehead.

"Oh no", Miyako outstretched her palm, "why now?"

"Let's look for something dry before it starts", he quickly jumped back on his feet. Then he offered her his hand. She took it and pulled her on her feet.

Exactly in this moment the rain came down in sheets.

"Hurry up", Daisuke screamed against the loud noise of the falling water. But before they could start running they were soaking wet.

Daisuke cursed but Miyako was very amused. She started laughing.

"What's so funny?", he asked irately.

"It's just that your hair looks funny when it's wet", she giggled.

"Oh yeah?", he smirked. It was impossible to him to be mad at her.

"You can talk", he took one of her strands between his fingers, "yours look like read cabbage:"

She laughed harder after his strange comparison.

Daisuke couldn't help but finding her even more beautiful with wet hair and the small raindrops that run down her nose and her rosy cheeks. Gently he wiped away a strand of her violet hair that had fallen in her face.

She looked at him astonished and pleased at the same time. He couldn't describe the feeling when she held his gaze. When he wanted to pull back his hand, she shook her head and put it back on her cheek.

"Don't", her voice was soft. She closed her eyes and he was glad she liked his touch.

He knew that this moment was more magical then words ever could express. The rain fell down merciless but they didn't noticed. There were in their own small world.

Before he could think about it, he had pulled her closer, so that there faces where just a few inches away. Carefully he stroke her cheek and she leaned in his touch. He leaned down and kissed her shyly on her forehead. His lips lingered on the spot for some time, then he pulled away.

She opened her eyes again. They were filled with different emotions. Happiness. Love. Belonging.

The rain dripped on the pavement and made a peaceful sound.

To his surprise, she rose up on her tiptoes and put her lips on his. The kiss was soft and shy. It made his heart beat faster and chills run down his spine. He had never felt this happy.

Now he knew for sure that their couldn't be words to express such strong and heavenly sensation.

* * *

**-Owari-**


End file.
